The Morning
by Toto-tan
Summary: Yokozawa finally goes off the deep end and hurts Ritsu, how does Takano react? What will he do? Will Ritsu even tell anyone? More importantly, what did Yokozawa do? Warning! Sort of mature content!


**(A/n: Uhm, hi :3 This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI**

**Kinda mature content below? I dunno but I sorta warned you .**

* * *

The sudden knocking at my door made me groan in wonder. Once again my wonderful sleep had been stupidly interrupted at 4am. Why does no one want to come over at 6pm or 8pm or any other hour that I consider to be reasonable and not completely ungodly? I resorted to ignoring it and snuggled deeper into my blankets. Whoever this person was they could wait till tomorrow, it wasn't that cold out, they could even sleep on my door step.

As usual my last resort did not work, the knocking just got louder till it turned into full-fledged banging that sounded like my perpetrator was kicking the door compared to knocking on it. I ripped my blankets off as fast as I could and sprinted to my front door, I lied about it not being cold, it was freezing actually. I swung open the door and was happily greeted by a hand shoving me back inside and the scent of cheap alcohol.

As if on automatic I flinched and turned my face the other way. "Look at me Onodera." The voice spoke quietly, tensely, as if holding back. A few more things were whispered to me but I didn't want to acknowledge the voice. I knew who it was and what was probably going to happen. The hand moved from my shoulder to my neck and pushed me till I was flush against the wall. "I said look at me!" A hard slap came in contact with my cheek that forced my face to turn, making me look deep into his eyes, those frightening blue eyes that I had come to fear.

The slap made my ears ring and I felt tears brim in my eyes, I was too scared to register it, to register anything. He tightened his grip around my throat and pressed his forehead to mine, there was no chance for me to look away. "You're a dirty whore Onodera. You hear me. You're a fucking dirty whore!" He pressed down tighter and I felt the air leave my system as I gasped and clawed at his wrists. Angering him wasn't a good idea, but I wanted to live, I would think of the consequences much later on. My vision flickered as I looked up at the sick grin he had on his face. He sighed before letting go of me and watching me fall before coughing and sputtering at his feet. I felt like I was about to throw up or just die in general, the feeling was thrown away when i felt him kick me into the wall. He didn't stop at just the one kick, he kept kicking and kicking till at one point I felt my skin pull and tear.

He finally stopped and loomed over me, his breathing slow and steep while I lay below him hyperventilating, still struggling to catch my breath. I could still feel his hands around my neck, and as each bruise along the side of my body throbbed it felt like he was still kicking me. He roughly grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me down the hallway. I heard familiar tearing sounds as it ripped just as my skin did. The tearing sounds reached their peak when he slammed me against the back of my sofa and ripped the shirt clean off. My attempt to cover myself was futile as he tied my hands together with the remnants of the shirt. That's when my mind snapped back and protested, it took me a while to realise what was happening, probably because I didn't want it to happen but yet it was staring me in the face in the form of Yokozawa's blue eyes. He flipped me over roughly and started teasing the edge of my shorts with his finger. "Should I take these off or not?" He snickered as he pulled down one side of the shorts, my exposed skin crawled with disgust as he touched it.

My mouth went slack and I couldn't form words, I bit down roughly on my tongue to wake myself up and cringed at the flavour of blood. "N-no." Seemingly ignoring me he pulled my shorts down, then my underwear and flipped me back over.

"Spread 'em." I looked up at him disbelievingly and shook my head. Another time turning slap was delivered to my cheek as he pushed my thighs open with his other hand. He let go of my thigh and i instantly moved to close my legs but stopped dead in my tracks, as he stroked my cheek with his thumb, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He tapped my cheek roughly as a warning and smiled when i didn't close my legs any further.

He planted a light kiss on my cheek before getting up and looking at me, "You like it when Takano does that, don't you?" A dangerous look made its way to his eyes and I instantly shook my head. "You know you do." He looked like he would kill me if I said yes so i bit down my pride and shook my head again. "You know you like it!" he shook me roughly by the shoulders and slapped me, over the loud ringing in my ears I could hear the faint sound of a zipper. As I looked up at him I saw his lips move to form words, I just couldn't hear them. He glared at me and slapped me again, instantly whatever he was saying faded loudly into my ears as loud as it could've been. "I TOLD YOU TO SUCK IT!" I opened my mouth to protest but instead he grabbed both sides of my head slammed my mouth down on his already throbbing member. I felt the tip reach the back of my throat and i started to choke. He made no move to pull me clear off of it and pushed my head backwards and forwards over and over again till he made a small groaning noise and came deep in the back of my throat. He pulled out then let go of my head and I didn't move at first. I was too shocked by the bitter flavour resting in the back of my throat.

I slowly made a move to spit. That familiar _Whoosh!_ and _Smack!_ told me that i had been slapped again. "You think I wasted that on you for nothing. Plus you look hungry, swallow it." I looked up at him again and almost cried when he gave me what he made out to be an encouraging nod while tapping my bruised cheek. I tried to swallow once but to no avail, my gag reflex acted up and I made an audible gagging noise. "Go on." He gave me a sickly sweet smile before slightly slapping my cheek and laughing when I whimpered. I had never felt so needy and embarrassed in my life, as much as i hated to admit it I kept trying to change him into Takano. For a split second my skin would burn with hellfire and desire like it did when Takano touched me then it faded back into pure skin crawling disgust when I saw those blue eyes. I closed my eyes, clenched my teeth and gulped as hard as I could. I instantly felt sick.

"Open your mouth, let me see." I didn't move, still trying to process the literal sinking feeling in my stomach, as what felt like a giant glob of bitterness made its way down my throat. He forced my mouth open and slid 2 of his giant fingers inside. "Suck." When i made no move to suck he shoved his fingers even deeper, to the point where my gag reflex was going crazy. "Fine then, I was just trying to help you but I guess I'll just have to go in dry."

He stood up and grabbed me by my legs then leaned me back till I was laying on my upper back and my legs were up in the air. "Too bad I don't have a condom. We would've had more fun that way, but you look like you can handle some pain." My eyes widened instantaneously as I figured out what he meant.

"Y-Yokozawa, a-anything but that!" He didn't listen as i thought he would, and i couldn't exactly move in that position.

He smirked as he gripped my hips and slowly positioned himself at my ass. "We both know you don't mean that." Then he thrust into me relentlessly, without any lube or proper preparation I could feel the bruises starting to form as the tender skin around my asshole was slowly rubbed raw and blood that was slowly starting to trickle down my back. After screaming my throat dry, the sounds I was making weren't helping and no one came to my aid. I became numb as he finally finished and came inside me.

He grabbed his belt, pulled up his pants and walked down the hallway. The door slammed soon after but I didn't move from my broken position on the floor, I stayed like that till the sun rose and I heard my alarm ring. Then I stood up as slowly as I could, trying to keep the pain in my lower half to a minimum and tottered my way to the bathroom. The hot shower I had did help, it stung when i got in and somewhat brought me back to reality. Then i stood in front of the mirror looking at the damage, purple bruises shone across one side of my body, most of them looked like they would die down after a few days but the one huge one located on my hip looked like it would take a while. Dark red bruises sat along my lower back and behind, I knew I had bruised, just not to this extent. My wrists were still sore from the shirt which had been tied with extra force and one of them had a complete deep cut in it that came from who knows where.

I wasn't really worried about the rest of those bruises, it was just the especially bright purple shiner that sat on my left cheek that left me feeling unnerved. After disinfecting and bandaging my wrists as best I could I washed my face and sat with an ice pack against it for a while.

Looking at the time i realised that it was 7am and at the pace that I was walking at I needed all the time in the world to get to work. I slowly slid on a pair of grey pants and a plain white button-down. As much as I wanted to put on a hoody and zip my face up I couldn't, it would cause even more suspicion. It pained me to act like nothing had happened, but for now I had had and unlucky trip on all the clothes in my apartment and hit my coffee table. I grabbed my side bag, portable mug of cold coffee i had made the night before and scarf before tottering my way to the door way.

I took a deep breath, straightened out my posture and pretended the pain away. Then I opened the door and stepped out. The cold morning air stung my face but I was alright. Well I was feeling alright till I actually left the apartment complex. Then it felt like everyone in the universe was taking a moment to appreciate the wonderful purpleness of my face. At that point I decided that I wasn't going on the subway looking like that and hailed a cab. I sat silently in the back as the man drove to Marukawa, then i took another deep breath, paid him and got out.

I stared down at the floor as I walked my way over to the elevator. Normal walking was killing me, but now was not the time to stop the pretending. I was at Emerald sooner than I would've liked and I could hear the gossip about my face swirling around me. No one was there when I arrived, Takano was probably out getting coffee and the other three were most likely on their way there. I sat down took a sip from my mug and switched on my laptop. Just as I was about to start work I heard footsteps.

Not normal footsteps.

Like crazy angry weightlifter throwing a tantrum footsteps.

The front door slammed open and there stood Takano in all his stayed-up-all-night glory. "What the hell happened to your face?" He stood in the door way panting as he stared at me.

I didn't stare back, I racked my brain for every little thing that Normal Ritsu would've done at that moment and all I came back with was, _Ignore him._

He stepped over to my table and grabbed my chin, then lifted my face towards the light to get a better look. "What the hell happened?"

I slapped his hand off of my chin and sat back down, "What do you mean by that?"

"The whole building is talking about it Ristu!" He pointed at my face to emphasise his point.

I slouched into my seat and internally cried at the pain I was in. I did think of telling Takano, but what would happen to me when he wasn't around. Would it always be a repeat of last night? It'd only been a day and I still hadn't managed to walk into my living room or clean up the blood that I'm pretty sure was smeared all over the couch and floor. it called for a new living room. I honestly couldn't afford a new house so new furniture would have to do. I snapped out of my daze and looked back up at him, "I tripped on some clothes and fell into my coffee table." I am the worst liar ever. I cannot lie to save my life or your life or anyone's life! I will forever fail at lying.

"Why are you lying to me?" Did I not tell you that I fail? "Who did this to you Ritsu?" He was holding my arms gently, but as gently as he was holding them, it still scared me. Yokozawa came to mind every time I blinked. By that point tears were brimming in my eyes and my body froze in stiff panic. My stomach churned away bringing back that nauseated feeling and reminding me that his cum was still inside me. "Hey it's okay, I believe you." Takano moved his hand from my arm and stroked my bruise. I stiffened even more and my vision began to flicker. Yokozawa was still haunting my sight. The last thing I remembered was the trash can on the floor next to my desk becoming awfully close to my face before I passed out at the sounds of Takano's screams.

I woke up later that day sat on the bathroom floor with Takano dabbing at my face with a wet tissue. "You okay?" I held my head as a migraine set in and opened my mouth to speak. My speech was interrupted by an oncoming of bitter throw up that sent me tearing my way into one of the stalls. After practically throwing my insides out into the toilet bowl i flushed away the white liquid and bile. I rinsed out my mouth and sat back down on the floor. Well that was the end of the cum, well, most of it. My stomach still felt nasty. "What's up with your wrists?"

He sat down next to me and before I could bite out, "Nothing.", he pulled up my sleeve and watched me whimper at the sudden contact to prove his point. He moved gently so that he was barely touching me and unwrapped the sloppy bandages. "They're red, you were bleeding." It was more of a statement than a question. Pulling me up slowly by my hand he held it under running tap water. He seemed nonchalant, sort of cold and closed off to the whole issue. His face was straight as usual and his eyes held their usual sharpness behind the glasses. He caught me staring right when I was about to look away, seeing the bruise made an enormous amount of rage shine through his eyes. It looked dangerous. Like the way Yokozawa looked at me when I said no.

The night came flashing at again at top speed, and just Takano accidentally pinching me while re-wrapping the bandages pushed me off the deep end. I tugged my hand out of his and sat against the bathroom wall with my hands clamped protectively over my ears. I jammed my eyes shut and whispered comforting reassurances to myself. The whole series of quick movements hadn't allowed me to feel anything, but when I had finally settled into my place against the wall the pain also settled in. It radiated from everywhere, my hips, my arms, and throbbed all over my cheek and side, making it feel like he was still kicking me. My comforting reassurances faded into a repetitive cycle of, "Ow.", as tears spilled onto my cheeks.

Takano wasn't meant to be seeing any of this, my excuse wouldn't do anymore. No one got that jacked up over falling into a table. He sighed and sat next to me, "I don't know what happened, but if you don't tell me, I will find out." I ignored him as my breathing became laboured, its not that i didn't want to talk, i just couldn't talk. Despite Takano being the only person in the world that i knew would never hurt me my alarm bells were blaring whenever he got close.

He sighed again and circled an arm around my shoulders, then he pressed me against his chest and left me there. The alarm bells went off, five times louder than usual and I began to hyperventilate. I started to thrash against him and slid my way into a stall backwards, kicking the door shut with my foot and scrambling to lock it. Once again all the pain came flying at me as Takano banged on the other side of the door, "Dammit Onodera! I'm just trying to help."

"W-Who needs help? I'm fine Takano. I'll b-be back at office in a few minutes, you can go." I said and he sighed.

"I'm not leaving you." He was being stubborn, as usual.

"Just go!" I really did not want him in there with me, bile was rising up my throat again and I didn't need him on my back about my being sick. I heard the door open then slam just as I released the contents of my stomach into the toilet next to me. All this anxiety was making my stomach churn. Hobbling over to the sink I rinsed out my mouth and splashed water onto my face. It stung as usual and it ached as I dried it with some tissue. Turning to the door, I took a deep breath, fixed my posture, pretended the pain away and walked out. An uncomfortable elevator ride and a hobbled speed walk later I was back at Emerald.

The other three had arrived and were working vigorously, after all we were halfway through the cycle and getting as much work done as possible was crucial. I slid into my seat as quietly as I could which clearly was not quiet enough as all three of them turned and gave me a, "good morning", then proceeded to stare at me.

"Riichan! What happened to your face!?" Shouta almost fell off of his chair while wildly screaming.

"Oh my gosh, you look like you got sucker punched with a brick!" Mino's ever smiling face changed into one of worry as he stopped his rapid typing, Hatori didn't say anything since he was on the phone. Instead he sent a worried look and a raised eyebrow my way...well, as worried as a look from Hatori could get.

I rubbed the back of my head in fake embarrassment , "I tripped on some clothes and hit my face on my coffee table." Takano scoffed at my answer and I shot him a look.

Shouta looked at us both then his faced switched into a look of unnerving knowingness, I wish it was what he thought had happened. I wish that it was actually Takano and not Yokozawa. Maybe then the fear would be less, the pain would be less and the complete and utter trauma would have diminished to nothing.

After that I dove headfirst into my work for as long as I could. The days went by and occasionally Takano would question me, as expected I would either ignore him or give him my usual coffee table excuse. With the lack of sleep wearing on me due to the nightmares I had been having, and work completely crashing down on me full throttle I had hardly any time to think about what had happened. I only thought about it when I was at home, completely alone. I barely set foot into the living room and hardly looked in the mirror till the bruise healed up. I guess you could say I somewhat shut myself off. Work and home were my only destinations.

That was changed when I woke up sweaty and disoriented at 4am to a loud knocking on the door. A knocking so loud it seemed like my perpetrator was kicking the door rather than knocking on it. I woke up a lot at that time but no one had ever knocked, Yokozawa hadn't spoken to me since the day so why would he be back? Fear swam through me and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge. Goose-bumps sprouted on my skin when the knocking got louder, the door even shook when the person tried to open the door but to no avail. I almost celebrated when I heard the door go silent.

"ONODERA!" I almost fell off of my bed. The voice was so loud and it had startled me so much I jumped nearly 10 feet in the air. The tears sprang to my eyes as I realised that he was still out there, still waiting for me to come open the door and welcome him in as if nothing would happen. "ONODERA, OPEN THE DOOR!" You know now that I think about, the voice did sound pretty much exactly like Takano. Still it took me nearly a year to tiptoe to the door and barely open it. Then I peeped out from behind it to see Takano. Looking aggravated, depressed, lovelorn, well to sum it up he pretty much looked like a bad break up.

"Onodera, will you open the door properly?! It's 4am for fuck sake, I wanna go to bed." He shoved the door open and invited himself in, pushing me against the wall in the process. The door closed with an anti-climatic tiny click as he turned to look at me with narrowed eyes.

I'll admit, I panicked. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so sorry!_" he seemed almost startled at my begging. I was not the type to beg. Ever. But yet, there I was, with my hands covering my face and hot slowly drying tears making my face sticky.

He pulled my hands gently from my face and pulled me into a proper standing position. Once he felt that my posture was adequate he narrowed his eyes at me again. "What happened?" it wasn't exactly gentle, his tone could cut through Edward Cullen's face. I opened my mouth to argue, I was sticking to my table story no matter what he said. "We both know you didn't fall into your table so cut the crap. Plus, bruises on your side don't exactly appear when all you have is a head wound."

Tears spilled onto my cheeks and whimpers bubbled up in my throat as the night came floating back to me. I almost spilled. Right then and there, I almost ran into his arms and told him everything. But then I thought about it. Telling the guy who likes you that his best friend raped you is not the easiest thing to say nor is it the most believable. Plus Takano was smart, he had probably put 2 and 2 together and figured out that someone had beaten me not raped me. He just wanted to hear me say it. Instead I silently shook my head and attempted to swallow down the tears gathering in my throat.

He sighed and rubbed the crease out of his brow. "Yokozawa was the last to see you after you left work, I'll just ask him." Indeed he was. I left work and came home, then a few hours later a drunk Yokozawa was on my door step.

Then I thought about it. If Takano asked Yokozawa, Yokozawa would think I told and would come after me, but if I told Takano and didn't tell him who done it, I was in the clear.

As soon as that thought popped into my head I reached for Takano's arm to stop him from leaving. He raised a silent eyebrow at me, knowing that I knew what he wanted to know. I sighed and swallowed the nervousness gathering in my throat. "I was raped."

* * *

**A/n: WAH, WHAT DID I DO TO POOR RIICHAN!? T_T YAY CLIFFHANGER, this is just an idea so far so let me know if you want me to continue.**

**I'm planning for this to be a series of oneshots based on generally random things, so yeah.**

**Constructive critiscm please, I'm new, don't hate T_T.**

**hehe, thanks for reading.**


End file.
